Hina
Hina jest oficerem Marynarki i byłą przyjaciółką z klasy wiceadmirała Smokera. Pod jej dowództwem służą Jango i Fullbody. Zadebiutowała ze stanowiskiem pułkownika, ale podczas przeskoku dostała awans do rangi kontradmirała. Wygląd Hina jest wysoką, szczupłą kobietą o długich włosach sięgających bioder, które okalają jej twarz po obu stronach. Pomimo tego, że jej włosy są różowe w mandze bądź anime, Oda pierwotnie kolorował je na złoty-blond. Jej duże piersi, wąska talia i duża pupa, przyciągają służących jej marynarzy, a także niektórych piratów. Hina ma ciemno brązowe oczy, a jej usta są zawsze pomalowane czerwoną szminką. Sporadycznie pali. Podczas swojego debiutu nosiła purpurowy garnitur, białą koszulę, a na nogach zaś miała brązowe buty. Jej drugi strój składa się z purpurowej koszuli o złotych motywach na przodzie i wielkim dekolcie odsłaniającym jej duży biust. Nosi także spodnie pod kolor i buty o wysokim obcasie. Jej szyję przyozdabia naszyjnik ze srebrnych paciorków, oczy zaś, zasłaniają okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które Hina naciąga czasem na czoło. Zależnie od tego czy kobieta jest na służbie czy też nie do jej ubioru dochodzi marynarski płaszcz, który nosi na ramionach niczym pelerynę. Podczas walki, często wkłada na dłonie ciemnobrązowe rękawice. Galeria Hina as a Child.png|Hina jako dziecko. Hina as a Young Marine in the Manga.png|Hina jako młody marynarz w mandze. Hina as a Young Marine in Film Z.png|Hina jako młody marynarz w One Piece Film: Z. Hina's Initial Manga Outfit.png|Początkowy strój Hiny w mandze. Hina_Full_Body.png|Pełny widok Hiny. Hina Manga Color Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Hiny w mandze. Hina Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Hiny. Hina_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Hiny z anime. Hina's Outfit at Marineford.png|Hina Podczas wojny na Marineford Gry wideo Hina in One Py Berry Match.png|Hina w One Py Berry Match. Hina_Marineford_Thousand_Storm.png|Hina (Marineford) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hina_Marine_Headquarters_Thousand_Storm.png|Hina (Kwatera Główna Marynarki) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Hina ma tendencje do mówienia o sobie w trzeciej osobie, co wedle jej podwładnych dodaje jej uroku. Dla młodych dzieci w Japonii normalnym jest nazywanie się swoim imieniem jak np. "Hina przegrała". Postrzegane jest to jako "słodkie". Jakkolwiek urocze by to nie było, Hina w zimny sposób spławia wszystkich możliwych adoratorów. Kobieta wydaje się okazywać szacunek niemal każdemu, bez względu na to czy jest to wróg czy przyjaciel. Doskonale to widać widać po jej walce z Luffym, gdy przyznała się do porażki. Relacje Smoker Hina przyjaźni się z wiceadmirałem Smokerem. Oboje zaciągnęli się do Marynarki w podobnym czasie. Wielokrotnie wyciągała go z kłopotów, których skutkiem mogłoby być zwolnienie go ze służby w marynarce. Jango i Fullbody Hina jest obiektem westchnień obu mężczyzn. Kobieta jednak odrzuca wszelkie możliwe próby zdobycia jej serca przez swoich podwładnych traktując ich jak idiotów. Jednak pomimo tego wciąż pozwala im pod sobą służyć. Historia Wiele lat temu Hina zaciągnęła się do marynarki. W akademii poznała Smokera. Podczas, gdy ona była przykładem świetnego studenta, on był rozrabiaką. Dziewczyna wielokrotnie wyciągała go z różnych opresji. Fabuła Taneczny raj Jango Hina po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w mandze w historii obrazkowej Jango, który wraz z Fullbodym został jej podwładnym po tym jak zobaczył ją w porcie. Przybycie na Alabastę Formalnie Hina pojawiła się podczas ucieczki Słomkowych z Alabasty. Wyłamała się z formacji, by schwytać Luffy'ego, którym tak naprawdę okazał się być Mr. 2 Bon Clay, używający zdolności swojego Naś-Naśladowocu. Hina zaniechała pościgu za piratami, gdy Luffy zniszczył jej statek za pomocą włóczni, którymi zaatakowali go jej podwładni ze szwadronu Czarnej Włóczni. Miss Golden Week i operacja "Poznajcie Baroque Works" Hina pojmała Miss Valentine. Jednak i tym razem została oszukana przez Mr. 2, który tym razem przy pomocy swoich mocy podszył się pod Mr. 3. Wojna na Marineford mały|200px|lewo|Hina próbowała złapać Luffy'ego i pozostałych piratów za pomocą Awase Baori. Podobnie jak wielu innych marynarzy również i Hina stawiła się w kwaterze głównej marynarki na rozkaz Sengoku. Na miejscu wysłuchała przemówień admirała floty dotyczących przeszłości Ace'a, a także podjęła walkę z piratami, którzy zaatakowali Marineford. Podczas starcia z Luffym próbowała pojmać go przy użyciu ataku Awase Baori. Słomkowy uniknął go dzięki technice Gear Second i zbiegł. Po nieudanym ataku Hina przyznała się do porażki. One Piece Film: Z thumb|200px|Hina na spotkaniu Marynarki. Hina pojawiła się na krótko gdy admirałowie i wiceadmirałowie razem z Sakazukim oglądali i omawiali nagranie z występku Z. Umiejętności i moce Jako kontradmirał Marynarki Hina dowodzi wieloma poniższymi oficerami jak np. Jango czy Fullbody. Kobieta udowodniła, że jest bardzo spostrzegawcza, gdyż zdemaskowała Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 i Miss Valentine pomimo ich przebrania, po tym jak rzuciła okiem na ich listy gończe. Hina jest także wprawna w walce w zwarciu, gdyż nie ustąpiła pola i przy pomocy swoich zdolności, pokonała w starciu jeden na jeden Mr. 2 Bon Clay. Diabelski owoc mały|200px|Hina używa mocy Klat-Klatkowocu. Hina zdobyła swój przydomek, dzięki mocy Klat-Klatkowocu, diabelskiego owocu typu Paramecia, który pozwala jej tworzyć kraty. Może sprawić, by przeleciały one przez ciało i uwięzić kogoś w żelaznym pierścieniu. Potrafi też zwiększyć długość swoich rąk, dzięki kratom, które więżą każdego, kto je dotknie. Bronie Hina ma do swojej dyspozycji korpus Czarnej Klatki. Jak na razie tylko żołnierze ze Szwadronu Czarnej Włóczni wchodzący w skład korpusu byli pokazani w akcji. Główne walki * Hina kontra Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Hina kontra Mr. 2 Bon Clay (przebrany za Monkey D. Luffy'ego) * Marynarka i Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz kontra załoga Białobrodego i jej sojusznicy ** Hina kontra Monkey D. Luffy Ciekawostki * Dzień urodzin Hiny czyli 3 marca wypada podczas japońskiego święta Hina-Matsuri zwanego także Dniem Dziewczyn, stąd też prawdopodobnie jej imię. * W trzecim japońskim konkursie popularności, Hina uplasowała się na 36. miejscu ze 115 głosami. W czwartym zaś spadła na miejsce 62. z 27 głosami. Nawigacja ca:Hina de:Hina en:Hina es:Hina fr:Hina id:Hina it:Hina pt:Hina ru:Хина tr:Hina Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Kontradmirałowie Kategoria:Byli pułkownicy Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue